Finally united
by Rising angle5
Summary: Four years have passed, Their love for each other has turned into hatred. Like a twilight of dawn, when the life of their daughter Jia is threatened, the two set aside their misunderstandings and differences and like a piece of a puzzle come together. But a question remains, how long will it last before Po and Tigress go their separate ways again? KFP AU, full summery inside.


Finally United

By Rising angle5

* * *

After reading many of fanfics around the net, I've decided to try my luck as well with this as my first fanfic and Since my obsession with KFP is more than the rest I ended up here. This is an Au. Story

Special thanks to **MusicalNinja15** for spending her precious time reading, commenting on the plot and morally supporting me for writing it. She even helped me name this thing! I couldn't have done it without you and couldn't have asked for a better friend I Thank you with all my heart.

Update after the prologue will be a little late since I'm gonna target writing at least three chapters before posting one. So in case I get stuck somewhere, I'll have a lot of time to think.

Lastly thank you for clicking here.

* * *

Full summery.

A mismatch it was indeed, two people who were never even meant to meet, forced upon one another into the bond of marriage. So opposite, so different yet, they gazed into each other's eyes, slowly leaning. Shocked, but well aware, neither of them even dared to blink, fearing that it would break whatever trance they were in."We can try." Po whispered his face not even inches away from hers."We can" she whispered back, so smooth, so fast like light that it slipped through and went past all his barriers which had yet to be opened and in an instant the gap between their lips, souls and hearts was closed, sealed, and there the two knew they'd became one for eternity.

* * *

"Love is always present. The amount might lessen, get forgotten for awhile, entangle with other emotion or even turn into hatred. But love is always present. Whether in rage, anger, hatred, smile, frown or a kiss etc. It is always there."- Rising angle5

* * *

Prologue; The day we meet again

Po sighed softly as the beeping sound of the receiver filled his office. He pressed 'answer' and lead back on his chair, putting it on high speaker." Sir, a woman named Jia wants to meet you." The receptionist reported ." Send her in." He replied and hung up.

Jia

He rubbed his head. He didn't remember meeting anyone with a name like that Yet, as he thought about it Po felt a twinge of familiarity somewhere between the lines. He pondered, picking up a pen and dancing it around his fingers until the door was knocked and then swung opened.

His eyes were lying or he had lost his mind. Either way, when his jade green eyes meet the ember ones of the woman who stood firmly, boldly and confidently in front of him, rage, relief, confusion and other sensation of emotions rose from the last corners of his heart which he could not fathom and flowed deep within his veins and in his bloodstream.

As the pen dropped, She walked, one step at a time towards his desk her ember irises narrowed, her footsteps echoed and she spoke elegant and coldly " I know that you passionately hate me and never wanted to see my face again but the matter I'm here for is equally important as what you feel towards me ."

He opened his mouth but before he had the chance to bash out she cut him off." I'm not here to ask for forgiveness neither am I here to prove my innocence or something like that so Save your energy by not saying anything and count the seconds I'll hardly take ten minutes of your time."

"Do you think I even have ten minutes to give you? Nevertheless I'll hear what you wanna say." Po replied equally cold. Taking out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up. If not for forgiveness then why was _she_ here, he was _curious_.

She took a picture of a four year old girl with eyes like his out of her bag and kept it flat on his desk.

"She's my daughter. Her name is Jia ping." The woman said as he looked up." Unfortunately, you're her biological father meaning the reason of her existence is you. She is your flesh and blood. So it's only right for her father to acknowledge her as his daughter"

"And you expect me to believe this Nonsense? Get out. Out before I kick you out of my office!" Po bellowed clenching the cigarette in his fist, he slammed his hands on the desk. But she didn't move a muscle.

Taking out a few files she placed them on it ." Here's the DNA report or proof as you might say." She said."and here is her birth certificate. Jia was born on September 25th 2015 precisely 6 months after _that_ day. It was a premature delivery as When I left your house I was five or six weeks pregnant ."

"Don't you understand?! I said Get Out!"

"The other files are reports." She continued, ignoring him." Jia is diagnose as a patient of congenital heart disease, and needs an open heart surgery immediately one which I cannot afford. Since You're her millionaire father, the government has refused to give me any loan as she's your responsibility whether we're separated or not."

What kind of sick joke was this? he has to be dreaming. He must be dreaming. If not, than how dare she look him in the eye, how dare she come before him not on her knees. Po couldn't understand nor believe a word she was saying. Not one bit. Lies. Lies is what she was. What she is and what she will always be.

But even in his anger a part of him, small part of him noticed the worn and old expression of a lone solider surrounded by the corpse of his fellow friends on a battlefield, one who was tired but stubborn and too determined to accept defeat underneath the stern and emotionless mask she had on and The cold poison that her voice stung ever-so-often as she spoke.

"This is my current address and phone number." She said keeping a torn piece of paper in front of him." And I expect you too call me soon as Jia don't have much time to waste. "

Po breathed deeply and took out another cigarette. He puffed twice before hissing in a sinister voice."Get out."

She didn't.

"Get out!"

But she didn't move again.

"GET OUT!" Po stood up banging his hands." Nine minutes. I took nine minutes of your time. Thank you for that." She sighed and whispered loud enough for him to hear and left . "Jia needs her father. She needs you. Don't fail her too, Po".

The door closed with a light thud and an unbecoming silence surrounded his existence. He fell back in his chair. Minutes passed and the mashed cigarette in his hands flicked...

Once...

Twice ...

Thrice ...

A loud roar erupted from his mouth and he swung his arm on the desk, throwing as many documents (and his laptop) as he could on the ground. He went out, banging the door to the point of almost breaking it and jumped in his car.

He drove furiously and horrifyingly fast until a young boy appeared out of nowhere. Quickly, he pushed the breaks and His car twisted around, thankfully hurting no one and came to a sudden stop. He breathed violently and slowly leaned on the driving seat.

Why was '_She_' here?

What did '_She_' want after all what happened?

After what '_She_' did to him?

Why?

"Tigress" Po whispered softly and mustered all his pain in the three letter word that left his mouth.

"Why?"


End file.
